University of Florida Administrative Coordinating Center (ACC) and Field Center (Marco Pahor, MD), The proposed study will be conducted in the Department of Aging and Geriatric Research and the Institute of Aging (IOA) - Claude Pepper Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC). The research program of the IOA-OAIC focuses on the etiology, prevention and rehabilitation of cognitive and physical disability. The leading investigators in the IOA program have yrs of experience in NIH funded clinical research trials and the requisite skills to manage complex research enterprises. Marco Pahor, MD, PI of the proposed study, of the Administrative Coordinating Center and UF Field center PI, is Professor and Chair of the Department of Aging and Geriatric Research and Director of the UF Institute on Aging. He is a nationally and internationally known scientist in the areas of aging, disability and cardiovascular disease in population-based studies. He has over 27 years of experience in geriatrics, epidemiology and clinical trials, with special expertise in the area of physical disability in older populations. He has an excellent record of publications, leadership and administrative skills. He has authored or co-authored over 230 publications in leading peer reviewed journals in areas relevant to this application. He has extensive expertise in directing interdisciplinary research teams, such as LIFE-P, the UF and WFUHS OAIC and the UF Institute on Aging, and in planning, conducting and/or analyzing data from large NIH funded randomized controlled trials and epidemiologic studies in older populations, including HABC^9, WHAS10'15, EPESE1649, SHEP50'60, FAST61'64 ADAPT,65* and LIFE-P.68'72 With the highly successful conduction and completion of LIFE-P, Dr. Pahor has demonstrated excellent leadership and administrative skills and he has proven his qualifications as a strong leader for LIFE-M.